Nuestro Odio Infinito
by Kikyo No Taisho
Summary: esta es una historia que trata sobre el amor de unos estudiantes de el tercer año en la uniiversidad mientras sufren por problemas de amor, odio,tristeza y mas. protagonistas: Lucy Heartfilia,Natsu, Gray Fullbuster,Juvia Loxar.
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro Odio Infinito

Natsu-Narrador

Mi nombre es Natsu , Solo Natsu…. Soy un chico normal….. Bueno… era un chico normal hasta que llego ese tonto chico a mi escuela es conocido como. "Gray" o "Gray Fullbuster" ese chico que se robo al amor de mi vida…. "Juvia Loxar" una bella chica peliazul, su pelo es rizado de la parte de abajo, es una chica muy Hermosa me a gustado desde los cinco años, hasta que llego ese tonto de Gray y la Hermosa Juvia o Tambien Lluvia solo hay una chica que no esta enamorada de el la chica mas fea de la clase nose porque todos la aman creo que es porque es rica –rei levemente- Lucy Heartfilia, pelo rubio lacio y es largo, es la major amiga de juvia

-En La Escuela-

-Lucy- N-Natsu!

-Natsu- Hola Fea…. Digo Lucy

-Juvia Aparece-

-Juvia- Natsu! No seas asi con Lucy –dijo la Hermosa peliazul con enojo

-Natsu- J-Juvia-Sama-Dije con un gran sonrojo

Apenado, porque la bella peliazul vio lo que le dije a la odiosa Heartfilia.

-Narra Lucy-

Yo amo a Natsu pero el no me corresponde yo quiero a natsu pero el no me ama el ama a mi amiga Juvia algun dia natsu-kun me amara pero espero con ansias ese dia sere muuy feliz cuando pase eso, Juvia ama a Gray el mas famoso de la clase pero yo no amo a Gray-san, yo amo a a Natsu-kun aunque el no lo haga

Bueno este es el cap uno no se preocupen Habra nalu mas luego


	2. Chapter 2

-LUCY HEARTFILIA-

Creo…. Que este es el mejor dia de toda mi vida gracias a Juvia creo que Natsu-kun se fija en mi-pienso y me sonrojo

-EN LA MAÑANA -

Lucy- aaaah~. Que dia ameneci sin ganas de ir a la escuela

-llamada entrante de Juvia.L-

Lucy- Hump…. ¿Por qué Juvia Hablara en estas Horas de la Mañana –contesta- hola Juvia

Juvia-Lucy, Hola-en un tono alegre lo decía la hermosa peliazul

Lucy- ¿Qué te paso Juvia? ¿Conquistastes a Gray? – No podía negar que si me respondia con un "Si" me alegraría ya que Natsu-kun se iba a dejar de pensar en Juvia

Juvia- Nada de eso Lucy – dijo nerviosa y soltando una risilla

-LUCY PENSAMIENTO-

Me sentía triste esperaba que me diera un "Si" para que Natsu-kun se fijara en mi pero la verdad Juvia-chan tenia otra cona importante que decirme ¿Qué sera mas importante para mi que tener el amor de Natsu-kun.

-EN LA LLAMADA-

Lucy-Ah, ya me había alegrado por ti, deverdad ¿Qué a pasado Lluvia?

Juvia- Lucy, yo te he dicho muchas veces dime "Juvia" no "Lluvia"

Lucy-Esta bien Juvia Pero, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Porque llamas a estas horas de la mañana?

Juvia- ¿A ti te gusta Natsu, Verdad?

Lucy- ¡J-J-Juvia! ¿Qué te hace creer eso?-Dije muy roja

Juvia-Lucy, te ayudare a conquistarlo ¿Esta bien?

-NARRA JUVIA-

Yo quiero ayudar a Lucy-san, Natsu-kun es muy malo con ella quiero con todo corazón que Lucy sea feliz asi que la ayudare la are hermosa tendre que cambiarte el look querida Lucy .

-Llamada-

Juvia-Es largo de explicar ven rápido a mi casa para que el Lunes estes hermosa para Natsu

Lucy- Esta Bien, voy para allá

-LUCY FUE A CASA DE JUVIA-

Lucy- ¡Listo! ¿ que quieres? Juvia

Juvia- hasta que vinistes Lu-san

Lucy- ¿Lu-san?

Juvia- bueno lo primero que harás es quitarte tu cola o coleta de el pelo luego deveras plancharte el pelo después de eso te pondrás una falda

Lucy- ¿Falda?

Juvia- Claro es para que te veas mas linda, con eso que te he dicho Natsu caera a tus pies

-LUCY SE CAMBIO-

Lucy- E-Esta listo ¿Asi me veo bien?

Juvia- Querida, estas hermosa, ahora un toque especial

Lucy- ¿Toque especial?

Juvia- En verdad ¿Estas ciega? ¿Necesitas tus lentes?

Lucy- Para nada, solo lo hago para verme intelectual

-Juvia acciones-

-Agarro los lentes de lucy y los boto a la basura-

-EN CASA DE JUVIA-

Lucy- JUVIA! ¿Por qué hicistes eso?

Juvia- Es para mejorar tu apariencia, natsu dice que eres fes ¿verdad?

Lucy-….. si

\- Be continued XD-


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia-Esta bien…. Bueno ahora continuemos Lucy

Lucy- claro….

Juvia- el ultimo paso es el mas importante de todos

Lucy- Dilo

Juvia-ya no actues como la nerd de la clase, no te hagas creer como la menor o menosprecida de los alumnus y la mas preciada para los maestros

Lucy- Pero eso no me afectaria como estudiante?

Juvia- eso es lo que menos nos importa ahora Lucy, le debemos hablar a tu prima

Lucy- ES TAN NECESARIO!-Grito

Juvia- Si….

-LLAMADA ENTRE JUVIA Y LA PRIMA DE LUCY-

?- Asi que este es el problema esta bien ya llegare

Juvia: Gracias….

Lucy- Que dijo?

Juvia-vendra en unas horas

Lucy- porque le hablastes a ella?

Juvia- necesita ayudarte Heartfilia

Lucy- no me digas asi….

Juvia- esta bien pero necesitamos la ayuda de L…

Lucy- esta bien….

Juvia- Que es lo que no te agrada de tu prima

Lucy- es que ella es…..

Juvia- que sucede con ella?

Lucy- ella es plana…. Eso no me agrada de ella

Juvia- Lucy, eso no te agrada de ella no seas tonta esa es una gran tonteria, Natsu te metio eso a la cabeza verdad?

Lucy- el dijo que las planas son malas…. Pero bonitas , mi padre me dijo "Nunca te juntes con L…, ella es plana

Juvia-Tu papa es un tonto Lucy, no le hagas caso

Lucy- esta bien…..

Juvia- Bueno te explicare algo antes de qeu venga L… asi que tendras que tomar esto con calma y no te enojes conmigo, yo no le he respondido que si para que te vallas a enojar. Okay?

Lucy- Esta bien…. Que paso?

Juvia- Natsu me pidio ser su novia ayer, no te alteres le dije que "No" recuerda que yo solo tengo Corazon para Gray-sama

Lucy- QUE NATSU HIZO , QUE?

-TOC, TOC-

Juvia- tocan la puerta

Lucy- de seguro es L…, ire a abrir….. !YA VOY!

?-Hasta que abres querida Lucy

Lucy- No rezongues Levy

-LEVY McGARDEN-

Soy Levy McGarden prima de Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia me llamo para que viniera ya que mi prima Lucy esta enamorada de un chico que no la quiere entonces yo vengo a ayudarla

\- NARRA LUCY-

Levy, Levy McGarden una chica pequeña estatura peloazul , es muy linda la verdad….


	4. Chapter 4

La historia de levy mcgarden

-Levy-

B-Bueno ya que ahora me toca ami contar mi historia….. empezare

-Levy aproximadamente 10 años-

Me encontraba en un centro comercial con mi prima Lucy, Le pregunto

-¿hey Lu-chan porque no compramos un libro?

\- No, yo odio los libros

\- Tú los amabas Lu-chan ¿Qué paso?

-Cállate, Idiota.

\- ¿Por qué me dices así Lu-chan

-Cállate y no me digas "Lu-chan"

\- A ti te encantaba que te dijera así ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Ese día no entendía que le pasaba se comportaba muy raro estaba muy asustada no sabía que le pasaba a mi querida amiga o prima, actuaba muy raro ese día, yo pensé que solo estaba enojada por algo… pero me equivoque

-al dia siguiente-

-Oye, Lucy ¿Ya estás bien?

\- Porque me llamas "Lucy" siempre te he dicho que me llames Lu-chan

-L-Lucy ¿No tienes fiebre?

\- te dije que me llamaras Lu-chan

-Perdón….. Lu-chan

\- A si esta mejor

-día siguiente-

Llegue sonriendo a casa de Lu-chan y le dije

-Lu-chan~ podrías darme la tarea-dije con una sonrisa tímida

-TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMARAS LUCY

-Lu-chan…. Ayer me exigiste que te llamara Lu-chan

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta que Lu-chan estaba siendo manipulada por su padre….. Al final me volvió loca vi, algo muy fuera de lo normal… era algo increíble era un mago… un mago, estoy segura que eso era…. Su pelo era largo medio rizado o como digo estaba peinado como puntas filosas, era un chico muy apuesto me miro y me dijo:

-Hola…..

Sonaba muy tímido; a lo que yo le respondí:

-Hola, Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Gajeel… Gajeel Redfox

\- ¡Muy Bien!, Gajeel-kun, ¿Es verdad que eres un mago?

\- S-Si

-Muy bien – dije sonriendo

\- Pero….. Yo estoy Muert…

\- Espera un momento

\- ESCUCHA DIME TU NOMBRE-grito

\- L-Levy… LEVY MCGARDEN-grite

\- Muy bien levy, tu estas acá por una misión

\- ¿Misión?

\- T-Tu debes Morir, por quien ames

\- ¿Debo morir por quién ame? Bromeas cierto

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo…. Y ahora soy esto…. UN ESPIRITU O UN FANTASMA

Me asuste y di tres pasos atrás.

-D-Dime que bromeas

\- No…- el comenzó a llorar-

\- No llores –le dije y le fui a dar un leve abrazo y luego le sonreí

\- Levy…

\- No todo se ha acabado, ¿si?

\- Nadie me puede ver….

-YO MORIRE POR TI, PARA QUE SIEMPRE ESTEMOS JUNTOS –grite

-Pero…. Levy, apenas me conoces

\- Lose,Lose…. Solo ire a despedirme de mi familia, pero tu eres muy tierno por eso yo te…. –llamada entrante de Juvia-san-

\- ¿Te hablan?

\- Sip… espera un minuto

-llamada censurada(¿?)-

\- Oh…. Lo lamento me ire a otra parte

-levy salio-

-FIN-

Levy- Adiós Lu-san.

Lucy- TÚ NO PUEDES MORIR

Levy- YO NACI PARA ESTAR CON GAJEEL

Lucy- Y YO CON NATSU

-una gran pausa circulo todo el lugar-

Juvia- LUCY CALMATE

Lucy- Juvia, cállate

Juvia-Lucy hoy si te pasaste de la raya

Levy- CALMENCE

-otro gran silencio circulo el lugar-

Levy comenzó a llorar y dijo:

-Nosotras somos amigas… no debemos pelear

-Levy tiene razón-replico juvia

-Esta bien-dijo Lucy de mala gana

-Bueno…. Ya me iré con Gajeel, cuídense

Lucy abrazo a levy por detrás

-Yo no quiero perderte…Hermanita.

Levy se sorprendió al ver la reacción de lucy y luego sonrió y dijo:

-Te vendré a ver como un fantasma… solo no te asustes-soltó una leve risilla

-Te extrañare mucho… Lu-chan

-Yo igual Levy-chan

Luego de eso Levy se desvaneció y Lucy comenzó a llorar

Juvia- tranquila… Levy dijo que volvería

Lucy- y la esperare –dijo mientras se seco las lagrimas


End file.
